


Наследник Империи

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Палпатин занялся своим клонированием почти сразу после знакомства с Энакином Скайуокером, и для этого были свои причины</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследник Империи

**Author's Note:**

> Большинство упомянутых в тексте изданий действительно существуют во вселенной Star Wars.  
> «Экзекутор» на самом деле построили позже.
> 
> написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву-2014 на спецквест (тема - медиа)

**Центр Империи, 10-й год Нового Порядка**

У близости и у отчуждения всегда есть причины. Но осознаем ли мы их?  
Нет.  
Чаще всего мы просто чувствуем — боль, тоску, влечение, одиночество. И не понимаем, откуда это все растет. Не хотим понимать.

Палпатин сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и разглядывал своего аппрентиса.  
В Силе Вейдер ощущался сгустком целеустремленности и странного, почти противоестественного напряжения.  
Но ведь так было не всегда.  
Не всегда, нет. Палпатин с юных лет разучился сожалеть об упущенном, но в глубине души он все еще сожалел — об одном — об этом. О золотистой Силе, распускавшейся в мальчишке, словно цветок, о предчувствии величия, о синих глазах под русой челкой...  
Мальчик вырос, и дюрастали в нем было теперь больше, чем плоти, а механического упорства больше, чем душевных порывов. Ярость — это все, что в нем оставалось живого, и Палпатин намеренно злил его — быть может, чаще, чем следовало. Полудроид, в которого превратился Энакин, выводил Палпатина из себя.

Как соратник, как глава вооруженных сил, как потенциальный наследник Вейдер был почти идеален. Лорды ситхов, подобные ему, уже случались в истории: боль, ярость и несгибаемая воля. Он мог бы стать великим — даже не смотря на утраченный потенциал.  
Мог бы.  
Если бы хотел.

Вот он стоит там — гроза галактики, человек, рожденный властвовать — стоит, и ничего ему не нужно.

Порой Палпатин жалел о том, что когда-то не дал ему умереть. Лучше было запомнить Энакина живым, чем столько лет наблюдать его посмертное существование.

Глубокий низкий голос наконец нарушил тишину:  
— Вы хотели меня видеть, мастер?  
— Да, друг мой, — сказал Палпатин, вложив в это "друг" немалую долю иронии. — Я позвал тебя, чтобы сказать: скоро у тебя будет еще один ученик. Завтра он прилетит в Центр Империи.  
Вейдер не шевелился.  
Ни малейшего всплеска эмоций Палпатин в нем не чувствовал.  
— Как прикажете, мастер.  
"Как прикажу. Ну, конечно".  
— Тебе придется уделить ему особое внимание.  
Вейдер наконец слегка повернул голову, словно обозначая свой интерес — или его видимость. Это была явная уступка Палпатину. Самому Вейдеру не было нужды вертеть головой, чтобы на что-то взглянуть, сенсоры маски давали ему круговой обзор.  
Палпатин неприятно усмехнулся.  
— Этот юноша — мой потенциальный наследник.

Официально наследником Императора считался именно Вейдер, и Палпатин не был уверен, понимает ли тот, что его статус — лишь фикция.  
Если понимает, почему бездействует? В руках Вейдера контроль над всеми военными силами Империи — более чем достаточно для успешного переворота.

А ведь когда-то Энакин хотел власти. Власти, силы, возможности самому принимать решения.  
Все выгорело. Ничего не осталось.

Раздражение поднялось черной волной.  
— И ты ни о чем не хочешь меня спросить?  
— Он знает о том, кто он?  
Хороший вопрос. Такой... многозначный.  
— Конечно, — ответил Палпатин.  
— Сходство придется как-то объяснять. Иначе поползут слухи.  
Ах, вот он о чем. Значит, все понял? Что ж, Энакин никогда не был дураком.  
— Сходство не так уж велико, — сказал Палпатин. — Он выше меня и... Впрочем, ты сам увидишь. Полагаю, двоюродный племянник — довольно удобная степень родства. Он воспитывался на Набу. Знаешь, университеты Тида все так же славятся качеством предоставляемого образования.  
— Сколько ему?  
— Девятнадцать стандарт-лет.  
— Джедаи сказали бы, что его поздно учить, — медленно проговорил Вейдер, снова отворачиваясь к окну.  
— Друг мой, ты тренировал людей и постарше.  
— Обучать приемам — это одно, преподавать философию — совсем другое.  
— Философию ему преподали, на этот счет можешь быть спокоен. И работать с Силой он умеет. Он посвященный лорд ситхов.  
Палпатину показалось, он уловил вспышку интереса.  
— Чему именно я должен его научить?  
— Всему. Я хочу, чтобы он мог командовать флотом и наземными войсками, чтобы был в курсе дел ведомства Исарда и службы безопасности, — сказал Палпатин. — Он должен быть в состоянии заменить тебя, если потребуется.  
Вейдер издал какой-то странный звук. Засмеялся?  
— Тебя это задевает? — спросил Палпатин с улыбкой.  
— Удивляет. Я думал, он будет вашим преемником, а не моим.  
"А все-таки ты пробудился, мальчик мой. Тебе интересно. Поиграй с этой мыслью, Энакин: я хочу заменить тебя на другого. Что ты предпримешь в такой ситуации?"  
— Научи его воевать, Вейдер. Тебе это, полагаю, доставит удовольствие.  
Тональность разговора неуловимо изменилась. Вейдер все так же смотрел за окно — на пламенеющий во все небо закат. А другой на его месте избегал бы всего, что хоть немного напоминает о пламени.  
Палпатин улыбался.  
— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — сказал Вейдер. — Его взросление было ускорено?  
— Нет, — ответил Палпатин.  
Он вдруг понял, что именно заинтересовало Энакина. Вовсе не то, что мальчишка мог занять его место.  
Клон — вот в чем дело. Любого клона Вейдер воспринимает в первую очередь как одного из своих солдат, а к ним у него особая слабость.  
Все-таки у Энакина — великий талант опутывать себя привязанностями: утратив одну, он тотчас создает себе с десяток других.  
— Значит, когда началась Война клонов, ему было семь.  
"И он бредил подвигами некого Энакина Скайуокера. Да, мальчик мой, все верно".  
— Он прошел подготовку как солдат ВАР?  
— О нет. Его увезли с Камино вскоре после завершения цикла внутриутробного развития. Вэйн воспитывался, как набуанский аристократ.  
— Каминоанская технология несовершенна, — Вейдер наконец повернулся и взглянул на него в упор. — Считаю, что вы поторопились.  
Он никогда не говорил так откровенно. Никогда не позволял себе даже полусловом обмолвиться об одержимости Палпатина клонированием.

Палпатину стало интересно, понимает ли Вейдер, для чего столько лет велись поиски идеальной клон-технологии. Понимает ли, что ему не стать Императором, что Император Галактической Империи намерен жить вечно?  
Не может быть, чтобы его это не волновало.

Хотя что может взволновать машину?

Лишиться его подобным образом — что могло быть хуже! Кеноби, сам того не понимая, смог нанести действительно серьезный урон им обоим.  
Убей он Вейдера — проблем было бы куда меньше.

А впрочем...  
Конечно, будь Вейдер физически полноценным, большая часть Империи сейчас лежала бы у его ног. Тридцать два года, для альфы самый расцвет. Но за собственное здравомыслие при таком раскладке Палпатин не смог бы поручиться.  
Он слишком хорошо помнил, каково было находиться рядом с Энакином, пока тот взрослел.  
Конечно, каминоанская технология была несовершенна. Конечно, Палпатин поторопился. Но как же он хотел в те годы, как мечтал — быть рядом с Энакином молодым.  
Не добрым стариком рядом с взрослеющим юношей, не заменой отца — партнером.

Смешно.  
Столько лет бороться против собственной природы, перевернуть галактику, прижать все расы, где альф было больше, чем омег, ввести новую дискриминацию — не по альфа-омега-хромосомам, а по расовому признаку, чтобы даже думать забыли о том, что омеги когда-то считались существами второго сорта.  
А самому течь при одной мысли о двадцатилетнем мальчишке, с которым тогда он старался пореже встречаться. Позволял Ордену Джедаев гонять своего Избранного по фронтам, лишь бы не видеть, не вдыхать этот запах, томительный и жаркий, лишь бы сохранять хоть подобие хладнокровия.  
Приближался час решающей схватки, ему нужно было мобилизовать все силы, нужно было перетянуть Энакина на свою сторону. А Палпатин думал лишь о том, что их разделяют тридцать пять лет и что Падме Амидала давно и прочно заняла то место, на котором он так страстно мечтал оказаться.  
Если бы не Падме, разница в возрасте или пол, быть может, не стали бы такой проблемой.  
Но Падме повезло оказаться рядом с мальчиком еще в те годы, когда тот едва начинал осознавать в себе альфу. Она была первой, кого Энакин полюбил, — и первой, кого захотел. Первой, кого он пометил. Тягаться с ней было слишком сложно.

А потом Оби-Ван Кеноби решил эту проблему самым радикальным способом. Падме умерла, а Энакин из сильной альфы превратился фактически в бету.  
Импотентом он не стал и сексом при желании, наверное, заниматься мог бы, хотя занятие это для него было сопряжено с немалыми трудностями чисто практического свойства. Протезы, система искусственного нагнетания воздуха и нежелание демонстрировать кому-либо свою уязвимость — не то чтобы очень благоприятные условия для активной сексуальной жизни.  
Насколько Палпатин знал, с тех пор как умерла Падме, у Вейдера не было никого.

Впрочем, теперь это Палпатина не интересовало. Та беспощадная, неистовая аура по-настоящему сильного альфы — самого сильного из тех, которые встречались Палпатину на жизненном пути — аура, что некогда окружала Энакина, теперь исчезла начисто.  
Он оказался хорошим соратником и соправителем, и в истории Ордена ситхов ему было уготовано место, но Палпатину было с ним теперь невыразимо скучно.

\---

**"Imperial Center Today", периодическое издание, 1-й год Нового Порядка**

"Принятый накануне закон о запрете альфа-омега-пропаганды открывает перед нами невиданную доселе свободу — свободу от желания судить окружающих по их сексуальным предпочтениям.  
Сексу место в спальне, за закрытыми дверями. Мы не должны носить его, словно знамя, не должны предъявлять всем и каждому без разбора собственную сексуальную ориентацию. Животные поступают так, но мы-то с вами не животные.  
Разумные существа в состоянии общаться, не думая о том, кто здесь альфа, а кто омега.

Противники нового закона, уже поднявшие волну протестов в голонете, словно не желают помнить о том, что никто — и менее всего государство — не запрещает им быть альфами и омегами там, где это пристойно: в своей постели. Бравировать же своими сексуальными особенностями на публике — все равно, что публично трясти гениталиями. Для некоторых рас это приемлемо, но для людей и рас, близких к ним, подобное поведение является верхом непристойности.

Однако же нам все-таки требуется закон, чтобы преодолеть многовековую привычку к размахиванию своими сексуальными особенностями.  
И теперь подобный закон есть. А значит, мы сделали еще один шаг на пути от животных к разумным мыслящим существам..."

\---

**Центр Империи, 10-й год Нового Порядка**

Порой Вэйну было интересно: клоны-солдаты считают Джанго Фетта своим отцом? Друг друга они называют братьями, но кто для них Джанго?  
У Вэйна считать своего донора отцом не выходило.

Джанго Фетт, отдав свой генетический материал, получил взамен деньги, Бобу и возможность отомстить джедаям. Произошедшее было для него неплохой сделкой, только и всего.  
Для Палпатина его клоны были страховкой, запасным вариантом на случай непредвиденной гибели. Вот только клонировать целое тело — отнюдь не то же самое, что вырастить орган или конечность. Тело, к несчастью, обладает разумом и душой.

И душа Вэйна бунтовала, а разум искал выход из сложившегося положения.

К девятнадцати годам Вэйн уже почти не верил в страшную сказку своего детства о том, что Палпатин создал его, желая однажды переселиться в его тело. Не то чтобы это было невозможно: лорды ситхов уже много тысяч лет владели умением после смерти привязывать свой дух к объектам материального мира. Но годы шли, ничего не происходило, и Вэйн жил своей жизнью, постепенно забывая о давних страхах.

Вызов в Центр Империи был неожиданным — словно засуха в период дождей.  
Весь полет Вэйн размышлял, погрузившись в подобие медитации. Самым естественным казалось предположить, что Палпатину наконец потребовалось его тело: Вэйн достаточно повзрослел, а Палпатин начал стареть. Но в этом предположении было слишком много от детских страхов, чтобы принимать его всерьез.

Детские страхи.  
Иногда они бывает отнюдь не беспочвенными, но...

Вэйн складывал кубики своих теорий, размышлял о сложившейся ситуации, пытался понять, могла ли у Императора возникнуть нужда в еще одном обученном ситхе, но так и не пришел ни к каким определенным выводам.  
Обычно он хорошо понимал логику мышления Палпатина, но не сейчас. Ему казалось, что во всей этой ситуации имеется еще один фактор, который он и упускает из виду.  
Но что это могло бы быть?  
Альянс за восстановление Республики решил наконец перейти от слов к делу? Исследовательская экспедиция обнаружила что-то за территориями чиссов? Что же?

И только когда они вышли из гиперпространства, и Вэйн ощутил мощное присутствие в Силе, перекрывавшее даже ауру Палпатина, он наконец осознал, какой фактор упускал все это время.  
Казалось, в Галактическом городе пылает солнце.

Палпатин часто повторял, что, оставшись калекой, Вейдер утратил большую часть своего потенциала. Теперь уже невозможно представить, насколько сильным он мог бы стать. В бытность свою джедаем он так и не успел раскрыться полностью, теперь же стал бледной тенью самого себя.  
Так говорил Палпатин.  
Вэйн, стиснув подлокотники пассажирского кресла, смотрел прямо перед собой, придавленный ощущением в Силе. Палпатин хотел принизить своего ученика — или это и впрямь всего лишь тень?..  
Тень чего же это тогда?! Каким Вейдер стал бы, если б не его увечья?

Вэйн знал об этом человеке очень многое. Палпатин, довольно скрытный по натуре — другим и не мог быть ситх, повзрослевший в послебейновскую эпоху, — все-таки немало рассказывал ему об Энакине Скайуокере. И кое-что Вэйн узнавал сам. Скайуокер — Вейдер — играл слишком значительную роль в Империи, чтобы не обращать на него внимания.  
Но ничто — ни детские воспоминания о герое Ордена Джедаев, ни знания о лорде ситхов — ничто не могло подготовить его к столкновению с такой мощью.

Кто-то из персонала заглянул к нему, чтобы известить о приближающейся посадке. Вэйн даже головы не повернул.  
Он и без того чувствовал, что Центр Империи становится все ближе. Вейдер становится все ближе.

Или правильнее будет думать о нем — как об Избранном?

Сын Великой Силы...  
Поверить в то, что это не метафора, сейчас было гораздо проще. В разы проще.

Вэйн сошел по трапу на посадочную платформу. Сухой холодный ветер трепал его волосы. Вэйн и позабыл это ощущение, что всегда настигало его на этой планете. Все здесь казалось ненастоящим — даже воздух. Даже ветер.  
Но не человек, встречавший его на платформе.  
Человек этот был сосредоточием реальности.

В детстве Вэйн бывал на Корусанте регулярно, но с Энакином Скайуокером они не пересеклись ни разу. Вряд ли Энакин был настолько пугающим в те годы, но Вэйн этого не знал наверняка.  
Ничего не знал.  
Вэйн подошел к нему — словно во сне. Сказал с легким полупоклоном:  
— Лорд Вейдер.  
— Лорд Вэйн, — услышал он в ответ неживой, синтезированный вокодером голос.  
Сила давила — словно пресс. Но к этому ощущению Вэйн постепенно начал привыкать. Улыбнулся чуть криво.  
— Его Величество отправил вас меня встречать? Боюсь, это чрезмерная честь для меня.  
— Никакой чести. Я буду тебя обучать. Пошли.  
Стремительный тяжелый шаг. Край плаща мазнул Вэйна по руке — шелковистый и неожиданно холодный.  
Вэйн по-мальчишески порадовался тому, что не унаследовал невысокий рост Палпатина. Не хотелось ему смотреть на Вейдера снизу вверх.

Что-то трепетало внутри. Волнение? Страх? Воспоминание о детской влюбленности?  
Что-то еще?  
Вэйн успел сделать несколько шагов, когда наконец осознал, что же он чувствует на самом деле.

Возбуждение.

Он чуял альфу. За этим одеянием, за этим шлемом Вэйн чуял альфу — и хотел его.

Вэйн привык получать то, что хочет.

\---

**"Юриспруденция сегодня", 3-й год Нового Порядка**

"...в свете приведенной выше статистики остается лишь признать, что действительно представители одних рас более склонны нарушать закон о запрете альфа-омега-пропаганды, нежели представители других. Связано ли это с культурными особенностями или же с более мощной, приближенной к животной, сексуальностью, на данный момент утверждать сложно.  
Однако можно с уверенностью говорить, что подобное поведение представителей конкретных рас может повлиять — и влияет — на отношение к этим расам в целом. Уже сейчас вуки — нежеланные гости на большинстве гуманоидных планет. Тви’леки все еще подвергаются дискриминации, поскольку отказываются прекратить демонстрировать свои особенности, в прошлом являвшиеся основанием для дискриминации по омега-положительному признаку.  
Случай тви’леков стоит особняком, поскольку преобладание омега-положительных в этой расе давно уже стало не только причиной дискриминации, но и основой мощного теневого бизнеса. Большинство отказантов не желают скрывать свой омега-положительный статус, опасаясь утратить источник заработка. Однако среди тви’леков, чей источник заработка не зависит от их альфа-омега-статуса, нарушителей закона в разы меньше. Также не выявлено ни одного тви’лека-нарушителя с альфа-положительным статусом.  
То есть можно утверждать, что, по крайней мере, в случае тви’леков экономические факторы играют основную роль среди причин, побуждающих к правонарушению..."

\---

**Центр Империи, 13-й год Нового Порядка**

Палпатин помнил, как впервые увидел Эни — на посадочной платформе в Галактик-сити, в свите набуанской королевы. Маленький мальчик в домотканной одежде, одинокий, но не потерянный. Мальчик, являющийся сосредоточием перемен для двух Орденов, для двух двух государств — и для тех, кто его полюбит.  
Мальчик-погибель.  
Когда он ушел, Палпатин почувствовал потерю — и странное, ничем необъяснимое облегчение. Мальчик был словно веление судьбы, а Палпатин терпеть не мог, когда им повелевали.

После победы джедаев на Набу Палпатин уже все решил. Теплый томительный воздух был полон влажных травянистых запахов, и Палпатин улыбался — отнюдь не поражению Торговой Федерации, не прилетевшим с ним джедаям и не предстоящей встрече с Падме Амидалой. Он сказал несколько любезных слов Оби-Вану Кеноби, а потом хлопнул Эни по плечу, и в миг прикосновения открылся ему.  
Ноздри Кеноби расширились, он почуял запах. А Эни даже не вздрогнул. В тот момент для него, несозревшего, еще совсем ребенка, существовала только одна омега — та, которую он повстречал первой.

Судьба или случай...

Порой Палпатин думал, что совершил немалую ошибку, вызвав Вэйна в Центр Империи и отдав на растерзание Вейдеру.  
Вейдер мальчишку не растерзал, хотя обычно подобных амбициозных юнцов он пачками ел на завтрак. На всех владеющих Силой он производил неизгладимое впечатление. Они или жаждали его убить, считая страшнейшей угрозой даже не себе, а как минимум мирозданию, или навеки сдувались и не смели в его присутствии даже глаз поднять.  
Вот те, кто был к Силе нечувствителен, Вейдера не боялись. И даже пытались подсидеть, очевидно не понимая, что его положение в Империи определяется вовсе не его политическими или военными талантами. Откровенно говоря, политик из Вейдера был никакой.

Сталкивая Вейдера с Вэйном, Палпатин надеялся на войну амбиций. Надежды его не оправдались. Если конфликт и тлел, то скрыто от посторонних глаз. Вейдер третий год таскал Вэйна за собой, и казалось, что они прекрасно ладят. Вэйну, похоже, нравились все вейдеровы игрушки: от штурмовых легионов, флота и возни с госбезопасностью до новых технических разработок. Разве что пилота из него Вейдер так и не сделал.  
А может, и не пытался.

Порой Палпатину хотелось разрушить эту идиллию, что-то сделать, что-то сказать, заставить Вейдера наконец очнуться и осознать, что Вэйн ему не сын и не друг, а соперник. И Палпатин делал и говорил, но ничего не происходило. Вэйн, паршивец, вцепился в Вейдера, словно водяной клещ в гунгана. И отпускать не собирался.

Порой Палпатин просто ревновал. Не так, как ревновал когда-то к Падме Амидале, а зло и безнадежно — как только может ревновать старик к собственной молодости.  
Он знал, Вэйн не откажется от Вейдера никогда — ведь сам Палпатин так и не отказался.

\---

**"Imperial Center Today", 13-й год Нового Порядка**

"В связи с трагическими событиями, произошедшими накануне, на планете Фаллиен сегодня объявлен траур. Двести тысяч безвременно утраченных жизней оплакивают сегодня в храмах Фаллиена, и жители Центра Империи скорбят вместе с теми, кто потерял вчера родственников и друзей.  
Проблема смертельной эпидемии, возникшей на Фаллиене, была решена лордом Вейдером с присущей ему любовью к крайним мерам. Сегодня сенатор Бейл Органа выступил с резкой критикой методов Дарта Вейдера, однако Его Величество Император Палпатин признал действия лорда Вейдера полностью правомочными и закрыл слушания в Сенате по данному вопросу..."

\---

**Центр Империи, 13-й год Нового Порядка**

— Мне не нравится, как освещается в прессе катастрофа на Фаллиене. Кто этим занимается — вы или ведомство Исарда?  
— Полагаю, и мы, и они, — сказал Вуллф Юларен спокойно. — Лорд Вэйн, я отнюдь не глава ИСБ. Возможно, вы захотите обсудить это с...  
— Я хочу обсудить это с вами.  
Юларен по-военному коротко склонил голову.  
— Как вам угодно, мой лорд.  
Он еще не вполне понимал, в чем дело, но готов был подождать, пока молодой ситх ему все расскажет. Между ситхами и джедаями было одно довольно занятное отличие: ситхи частенько бывали откровенны с подчиненными. Юларен полагал, что разгадка этого обстоятельства кроется в привычке убивать без долгих размышлений: ситх всегда мог устранить того, кому сказал слишком много. Лорд Вейдер — тот и вовсе мог убивать на расстоянии.

Вэйн прошелся по кабинету — словно пойманный хищник — туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Не доставало разве что тяжелого гибкого хвоста,чтобы раздраженно бить по бокам.  
Наконец Вэйн остановился, застыл перед панорамным окном, выпрямившись и заложив руки за спину.  
Юларена вдруг пробрало дрожью внезапного узнавания. Эта осанка — словно у кадрового военного, этот разворот широких плеч и стройный стан, эта проклятая поза...  
Эта нелепая порывистость и желание расставить все в галактике на правильные места...  
Если б не черные волосы, спускавшиеся до середины спины, и не орлиный профиль, Юларен поклялся бы, что перед ним стоит Скайуокер.  
Или — сын Скайуокера.

Даже жаль, что у Скайуокера не было детей — и теперь уже, видимо, не будет.  
Конечно, он был сущим наказанием, но такие гены пропали зря...

— Я хочу услышать ваше мнение о произошедшем на Фаллиене, адмирал Юларен. Вы ведь все еще адмирал?  
Юларен едва сдержался, чтоб не вздрогнуть. Впрочем, Вэйн на него не смотрел, Вэйн смотрел в окно. А Юларен почти видел на его месте другого мальчишку двадцати с чем-то лет — как тот стоял на мостике "Бесстрашного", так же выпрямившись и сцепив руки за спиной, а его смешная девочка-падаван стояла рядом.  
— Я полковник Имперской службы безопасности, лорд Вэйн, — сказал Юларен.  
Быстрый взгляд серых холодных глаз.  
— Вы не сохранили адмиральское звание?  
— Нет, мой лорд.  
— Отчего же?  
— Если я понадоблюсь моему Императору в качестве адмирала, я буду адмиралом, — ответил Юларен все так же ровно.  
— Даже так? Вы ведь служили в госбезопасности еще до Войны клонов? Думаю, вы давно выслужили себе звание куда выше полковничьего.  
"Ситхи..."  
— Вы спрашивали меня о Фаллиене, лорд Вэйн.  
— Да. Так что же вы думаете?  
— Я думаю, что лорд Вейдер практически сотворил чудо, сведя жертвы к подобному минимуму.  
— Двести тысяч покойников — это, по-вашему, минимум?  
— По отношению к населению планеты это ничто, — сказал Юларен. — Если бы вирус распространился, встал бы вопрос об уничтожении Фаллиена.  
— По-вашему, это возможно — уничтожить целую планету?  
— Вполне. Разработки подобного оружия велись не одно столетие.  
— Но пока ничем не завершились.  
— Орбитальные бомбардировки, мой лорд, применяются с этой целью еще со времен Мандалорских войн.  
Юларену показалось, Вэйн улыбнулся на миг. Но чеканный профиль и призрак улыбки прятались за завесой темных волос, разглядеть что-то с того места, где стоял Юларен, было невозможно.

— Однако средства массовой информации подают эту историю так, словно Фаллиен и впрямь уничтожили. Кто отслеживает подобные репортажи, ваше ведомство или Исард?  
— И мы, и они, — повторил Юларен.  
— Арманд Исард не ладит с Вейдером?  
Это было внезапно.  
Такие вопросы не задают, если... Если только это не ловушка.  
Ситхи всегда остаются ситхами.  
— Если это и так, мне об этом ничего не известно, — сказал Юларен.  
— А ведь знать — это ваша работа.  
Туше.  
— Да, мой лорд. Знать — это моя работа.  
"А ты не похож на Скайуокера. Похож — и все-таки не похож. Тот никогда не любил этих игр в слова..."

Вэйн отвернулся от окна. Снова начал ходить по кабинету из угла в угол. Высокий, красивый, хищный зверь.  
Звереныш.  
Младший в тройке ситхов, оккупировавших галактику.

— Лорд Вейдер курирует ведомство Исарда так же, как и ваше?  
— Лорд Вейдер, — сказал Юларен, устав от этого разговора, — курирует любое ведомство, которое захочет. Он имеет право вмешиваться во все дела Империи.  
— И вы этого не одобряете?

У этого ситха была фигура Скайуокера и его манера держаться, но глаза у него были совсем иные. Никогда Скайуокер не умел смотреть вот так.  
Холодный пасмурный взгляд будто пронизывал насквозь.

Юларен стоял, не шевелясь.  
— С чего вы взяли? — сказал он.  
Вэйн усмехнулся.  
— Вам следовало сказать мне, что я ошибаюсь, и что вы никогда не думали ничего подобного о лорде Вейдере.  
— Лорду Вейдеру давно известно мое мнение о его... разносторонности.  
— Вот как?  
"Как же ты смотришь. Если б можно было убивать взглядом, я бы уже валялся трупом. Вейдер умеет убивать подобным образом, а ты?"  
— Вы не одобряете действий лорда Вейдера на Фаллиене? Считаете, что ему не следовало вмешиваться в работу стороннего ведомства?  
"Ах, вот куда ты клонишь..."  
— В Империи для лорда Вейдера нет сторонних ведомств.  
— Но вы не одобряете того, что он вмешается в дела, в которых некомпетентен.

Юларен посмеялся бы, если б мог. Все вдруг стало предельно серьезным. Этот красивый молодой ситх, похожий и не похожий на Скайуокера, сужал вокруг него кольцо.  
Зачем это ему понадобилось, Юларен не понимал, но... Это было и впрямь смертельно серьезно.

— Если вы позволите мне говорить откровенно... — начал он все тем же ровным тоном.  
— Я этого и жду.  
— Я думаю, что пределы компетентности лорда Вейдера трудно оценить со стороны. Он всегда был очень одаренным человеком, обладающим самыми неожиданными талантами. В любом случае, его действия на Фаллиене были выше всяких похвал, он сумел быстро отреагировать и минимизировать ущерб, который иначе мог бы стать колоссальным. Что касается кампании, развернутой в настоящий момент в прессе, то она не имеет отношения к попустительству отдельных должностных лиц, будь то я, Арманд Исард или кто-либо иной. По поводу отношения прессы к лорду Вейдеру вам лучше обратиться к Его Величеству.  
Вэйн слушал, слегка склонив голову набок. В иные моменты он казался красивым, как девица, и длинные волосы этому немало способствовали.

Юларен понял, что боится его.  
Вейдера Юларен не боялся никогда, с Палпатином его связывали долгие деловые отношения, а вот этого молодого ситха, ничем особенным себя не проявившего, не запятнавшего себя еще ни одним публичным убийством, Юларен боялся по-настоящему.

— В данный момент я спрашиваю у вас, — сказал Вэйн.  
Юларен сдался. В конце концов, особой тайной это никогда не было.  
— Деятельность лорда Вейдера всегда преподносится прессой в несколько негативном ключе, это негласное правило освещения политических событий, принятое при Новом Порядке.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что это делается по распоряжению Императора?  
— Я хочу сказать только то, что говорю. Полагаю, это решение они принимали вместе. При любом правлении неизбежны ситуации, когда негативные эмоции населения нужно куда-то направить, иначе они будут направлены на государство. В период становления Нового Порядка это было особенно необходимо.  
— И Дарт Вейдер является подобным громоотводом?  
— Да, мой лорд.  
— Это звучит довольно нелепо, — заметил Вэйн.  
— Вы ведь сопровождали его во время последних флотских операций, — сказал Юларен негромко. — Вы не могли не обратить внимания на то, как относятся к нему на флоте. Авторитет лорда Вейдера никогда не был бесспорным, хотя он прирожденный военный и обладает немалым боевым опытом. И огромной властью к тому же. Однако многие ни в кредит его не ставят — это верховного-то главнокомандующего. Более того, многие среди низшего командного состава и рядовых даже не догадываются, что в вооруженных силах Нового Порядка вообще существует такой титул. Не думаете же вы, что Дарт Вейдер в силу скромности или слабохарактерности не сумел внушить уважение к себе даже людям, которым непосредственно командует? Это делается намеренно, мой лорд. Точно так же, как намеренно он выставляется прессой в негативном свете. Фаллиены сейчас ненавидят не Новый Порядок и не разработчиков биологического оружия, а человека, который отдал приказ обстрелять зараженный сектор, чтобы не допустить распространения вируса по планете. И человек этот прекрасно знает, что делает.  
— Люди, которыми он командует непосредственно, преданы ему безраздельно, — сказал Вэйн невпопад.  
Юларен только покивал. О преданности пятсот первого своему командиру он мог бы рассказать многое — если б в этих рассказах был хоть какой-то смысл.  
— Я влезаю на вашу территорию, но все же скажу: насколько я понял по событиям, предшествовавшим Войне клонов, в ситхских парах учитель-ученик на виду всегда находится ученик, именно он действует публично, оттягивая на себя негативное внимание. Учитель всегда остается в тени. Если я правильно понимаю, сейчас происходит ровно то же самое. — Он все-таки не сдержался, спросил: — Я могу идти, мой лорд?  
Казалось, если не уйти сейчас, этот разговор может продолжаться вечно.  
— Идите, — сказал Вэйн.

Он присел на край стола и теперь поигрывал тонким стилетом. Рукоять была украшена узором из алых камней, и солнечные лучи дробились в их гранях, разбегаясь мелкими световыми пятнами.  
— Хотя нет. Постойте, полковник.  
Юларен остановился в дверях, чувствуя, что этот стилет сейчас вонзится ему меж лопаток.  
"Полковник". По тому, как он это сказал, было ясно: Вэйн всегда знал, что Юларен уже пятнадцать лет как не адмирал.  
— Вы сказали, Дарт Вейдер в курсе, какого вы мнения о его разносторонности. Поделитесь со мной этим мнением. Что именно вы ему сказали?  
Юларен едва подавил внутреннюю дрожь.  
— Однажды я сказал ему, что он не станет хорошим полководцем до тех пор, пока будет считать себя пилотом, технарем и полевым командиром. Ему нужно было выбрать что-то одно.  
Вэйн засмеялся — искренне так, от души.  
— И что же Вейдер вам ответил?  
— Это было очень давно, мой лорд.  
— То есть вы не помните?  
— Полагаю, он счел меня одним из тех флотских снобов, к которым никогда не питал особого уважения.  
Вэйн снова засмеялся.  
— Удивительно, что он вас не убил.  
"Удивительно, что он не убил в те годы Кеноби или Мейса Винду".  
— Это было очень давно, и лорд Вейдер был тогда еще очень молод.  
— Вы бета, Юларен?  
Казалось, невозможно было выдумать более неожиданного вопроса. Юларен все-таки вздрогнул.  
— Да, мой лорд.  
— Идите.  
Он вышел, спиной чувствуя солнечный жар — и могильный холод.  
"Ситхи..."

Растревоженная память зудела, будто незажившая ссадина.  
Этот парень мог быть сыном Скайуокера, если б не одно "но": Скайуокер был старше этого ситха всего на десять лет.  
Кто же он? Младший брат? Племянник?  
Клон?  
Юларен не знал.  
А знать — было его работой.

\---

**Центр Империи, 14-й год Нового Порядка**

Вэйн сидел за рабочим столом Палпатина и разглядывал его датапад. Даже не поднял голову, когда Палпатин вошел в кабинет, только сказал:  
— Знаешь, в этом искажении информации есть что-то удивительно забавное...  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сказал Палпатин сухо.  
— Энакин Скайуокер, светлые волосы, голубые глаза, — прочел Вэйн с экрана. Откинулся в кресле и глянул на Палпатина снизу. — Он никогда не был ни светловолосым, ни голубоглазым.  
— В детстве волосы у него были русые, потом потемнели.  
— А глаза, надо думать, поголубели?  
— Не понимаю, зачем ты копаешься в этом старье. Это сайты времен Республики.  
— Раньше их было больше, — рассеянно сказал Вэйн, пролистывая страницы Голонета с помощью Силы, даже не прикасаясь к датападу.  
Еще недавно ему бы потребовалось на это хотя бы движение пальцев, сейчас хватало лишь намерения.  
— Чего было больше?  
— Хроник с участием Скайуокера в открытом доступе.  
— Ты соскучился? — сказал Палпатин иронично.  
Вэйн с трудом подавил вспышку гнева. Он знал, о чем Палпатин подумал, мельком взглянув на экран.  
"Каким красивым он был..."

— Забавно, — повторил Вэйн.  
— Что еще тебя развеселило?  
— Посмотри на него, — легким движением ладони Вэйн развернул проекцию над столом.  
Хмурый молодой человек предстал пред ними, каштановые волосы были спутаны, серые глаза смотрели пристально и недобро. Шрам, пересекавший правый глаз и бровь, придавал ему откровенно бандитский вид. И все-таки человек этот был красив.  
"Так красив..."  
— Забавно, — сказал Вэйн, — в те годы его называли героем почти в каждом выпуске голоновостей. Он похож на героя, правда?  
— Джедаям нужен был мальчик с плаката, — сказал Палпатин, — и они его получили.  
— Теперь его героем больше не называют. Пришло время других красоваться на плакатах?  
— Трудно считать героем того, кто боишься. Согласись, теперь он куда больше внушает страх.  
— Чем симпатию? Это ведь зависит и от того, каким его изображают.  
— Тебя волнует то, как Вейдера изображает пресса? Надеюсь, ты шутишь.  
— Меня волнует все, что с ним связано.  
— Ты не можешь что-то чувствовать к нему, — сказал Палпатин раздраженно.  
— Неужели? Разве я не твоя копия? Я унаследовал это — от тебя.  
— Ты не можешь ничего чувствовать, потому что в нем ничего не осталось. Он пуст. Он теперь скорее машина, чем живой человек.  
Единственным желанием Вэйна в тот миг было вытянуть руку и сжать кулак. Он никогда не питал особой любви к Палпатину, но желание убить, перекрыть кислород, не дать дышать — такое его посетило впервые.  
— Не говори — так — о нем, — сказал Вэйн раздельно.  
Тот засмеялся. Холодный это был смех, недобрый — такой же, как и всегда.  
Но все же что-то было в нем...  
— Ах, мальчик мой!  
Вэйн почти вздрогнул. Но он знал, конечно, что это не ему, не может быть ему.  
— Он был таким юным, когда я его встретил. Слишком юным. Маленький мальчик, в котором заключена огромная сила...  
— И к тому же альфа, — подсказал Вэйн. — Тот самый альфа. И ты решил вырастить его под себя.  
— Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что дело в этом? Можно ли быть настолько наивным?  
— Все дело в Силе? — подсказал Вэйн с легкой насмешкой.  
— Несомненно.  
Улыбки их зеркально отражали друг друга. Вэйн ненавидел это — обстоятельства своего рождения, свою идентичность этому человеку.

— Забавно, — сказал Вэйн, Силой отбрасывая датапад на дальний конец стола, — как многое определяет внешность в репутации человека. И как мало она значит, если выбираешь не глазами. Правда ведь?  
Он поднялся и стремительно вышел, оставив Паплатина наедине с дапатадом, на котором были открыты сразу несколько старых проджедайских сайтов.  
Сколько бы их не вычищали из голонета, всегда что-то оставалось. Вэйн хорошо знал, где искать.

\---

**"Podracing Quarterly", архивы сохранений за ...год**

"Впервые за все время проведения этих гонок "Бунта Ив Классик" выиграл человек.  
Энакин Скайуокер, представитель человеческой расы девяти с половиной лет от роду, собственность местного торговца Уотто, победил сегодня в гонке, состоявшейся в Мос-Эйсли на планете Татуин.  
Интервью у победителя взять не удалось.  
Владелец Скайуокера сообщил только, что победа его раба была "делом рук джедаев". Однако, естественно, невозможно представить себе, что в этом происшествии могли участвовать джедаи — тем более что для планет Дальнего кольца джедаи продолжают оставаться скорее существами мифическими, нежели чем-то реальным. Объяснить все их вмешательством оказалось для Уотто проще, чем признать, что "Бунта Ив Классик" способен выиграть человек.  
Мы же убеждены, что присутствовали при рождении новой звезды гоночного спорта. Этого маленького представителя человеческой расы, несомненно, ждет большое будущее. Если он, конечно, до него доживет..."

\---

**Флагман имперского флота "Экзекутор", 15-й год Нового Порядка**

Разобраться в электронном замке было не так уж и трудно. Вэйн научился Силой работать с микросхемами еще в юности, а замки на "Экзекуторе" оказались не сложнее, чем в университетской библиотеке.  
Никто, понятное дело, не дал бы ковыряться обычными инструментами в замках каюты главнокомандующего, но Вэйну хватило лишь жеста рукой и нескольких силовых импульсов. Дверь открылась, и, не замедляя шага, Вэйн вошел внутрь.

Другим жестом он заставил открыться медитационную сферу. Это было проще, чем с дверными замками, но у него учащенно забилось сердце. Вэйну казалось, сфера раскрылась ему навстречу, подобно цветку. С шипением вырвался находившийся под давлением воздух, и запах — острый, пряный, кружащий голову — ударил по Вэйну, словно бластерный выстрел.  
Вэйн понимал, что его выходка не останется безнаказанной, он ждал неминуемой атаки, поединка, но этот запах практически лишил его возможности достойно встретить удар. Ноги дрожали и подгибались, голова шла кругом.  
Никакого удара не последовало.

Вейдер развернулся к нему в своем вращающемся кресле. Из верхней части сферы опустился манипулятор с прозрачной дыхательной маской: пока сфера находилась по давлением, Вейдер, вероятно, обходился без нее.

Вэйн не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
В одежде Вейдер казался ему красивым. Забыть о его увечности не получалось, Вэйн слишком хорошо чувствовал в Силе, где кончается живое и начинается неживое в теле этого странного человека. Однако длинноногий, атлетически сложенный, умеющий двигаться с тяжеловесной, но все же поражающей грацией, Вейдер в некотором роде являлся олицетворением того, насколько красивым может быть физически развитое тело.  
Сейчас взгляд Вэйна перебегал — от ввода капельницы, торчавшего в подключичном катетере, к уродливому шраму вдоль скулы, там, где кожа спеклась и застыла морщинами. Абсолютно лишенная волос голова, бледная кожа, покрытые шрамами культи, переходящие в изъеденную царапинами, далеко не новую дюрасталь. Пятнадцать лет — для дюрастали не возраст, однако эксплуатировалась она, похоже, нещадно.  
Как и все это тело.  
Шрамы на нем были не только пятнадцатилетней давности.

Глаза у Вейдера оказались пронзительные, ярко-желтые. Под глазами залегали тени. 

Запах его феромонов был густым и пряным, словно гунганское вино. Уже практически не владея собой, Вэйн подошел на негнущихся ногах и опустился на колени перед низким креслом.  
Он ждал силового удара, удушающего захвата, хоть чего-то, но дождался лишь тихого:  
— Пошел вон, мальчишка.  
Без вокодера голос Вейдера звучал совсем иначе — глухо, да, не громче шепота, поврежденные голосовые связки не позволяли ему говорить нормально. Но в то же время голос этот оказался намного моложе, чем синтезированный вокодером.  
Настолько моложе, что слишком резко контрастировал с изуродованным постаревшим лицом.

У Вэйна кровь стучала в висках.  
Он умел управлять своим телом — точно так же, как Палпатин, много лет скрывавший, что он омега и что он владеет Силой. Точно так же, как Вейдер, выдерживавший тяжелейшие нагрузки, несмотря на состояние своего здоровья. Точно так же, как множество ситхов до них. Тело — это инструмент, и взнуздать его и заставить подчиняться — обычное дело для ситха.  
Но именно сейчас Вэйн не хотел подчинять себе тело. Он хотел пойти у тела на поводу.

Его вело так, будто в период течки. Однако течки не было — и будет еще не скоро.  
Течки не было, а жажда была.

Вэйн положил руку на холодное дюрасталевое колено и взглянул снизу вверх — в усталое, злое лицо, в желтые глаза, полуприкрытые веками без ресниц.

Вейдер не шевелился. В Силе он являл собой обычную смесь порывистости и холодной механистичности. Вэйну он напоминал пламя, горящее за каминной решеткой.  
Вэйн ждал вспышки гнева, но ее не было. Казалось, Вейдер решил посмотреть, как далеко Вэйн был готов зайти, — и это было так на него не похоже. Такое было скорее по части Палпатина.

"И я медлю, просчитываю — точь-в-точь как он. Слишком много Палпатинов для этой каюты".

Вэйн подался вперед, обхватил ладонью член Вейдера, другой рукой осторожно вытянул мочевой катетер.  
В какой-то мере Вэйн испытывал стыд — настолько он способен был сейчас вообще испытывать подобные чувства. Он тонул в безрассудном "хочу". Но все же — хотя бы отчасти — он осознавал, что вторгается в область, в которую не следовало бы.  
Дело было не в сексе.  
Не совсем в сексе.  
Дело было в любви.

По словам Палпатина, Вейдер был однолюбом, и любовь его умерла. Может быть, последней, кто касался этого тела подобным образом, была Падме Наберрие.  
Вэйн отодвинул эту мысль в сторону.

Возбуждение накатывало океанской волной. Вэйн ощущал, как под его пальцами чужой член становится все тверже, как наливается силой узел у основания. Запах возбужденного альфы кружил голову. Вэйн почувствовал, как рвутся застежки его одежды, но даже под присягой не смог бы точно сказать, чье именно воздействие в Силе было тому причиной. Их потоки переплетались.  
"Как бы мы не разнесли тут все", — мелькнула мысль и погасла.

Одним движением он поднялся, оперся руками о низкие бортики кресла. Принять в себя член с уже набухшим узлом оказалось непросто, да и не сказать, чтобы у Вэйна имелся большой опыт в этом деле.  
В какой-то момент оказалось, что он держится не за кресло, а за плечи Вейдера. Пальцы скользили по мокрой от пота коже. Тяжелое сорванное дыхание и тихое гудение механизма, нагнетающего воздух, оказались у самого его горла.  
Вэйна трясло. Ему казалось, он принимает внутрь себя огонь, и огонь этот ширится, захватывая все новые и новые пространства.  
Вэйн кончил с долгим полувыдохом-полустоном и уткнулся лбом в лоб Вейдера. Ощущение узла, надежно соединившего их тела, впервые в жизни казалось правильным.  
Вэйн не любил быть к кому-то привязанным — ни в переносном смысле, ни в буквальном.  
Раньше — не любил.

Мгновения утекали как песок сквозь пальцы.

Вэйн не знал, что сказать. Язык — наследие Палпатина — прежде его не подводил, но сейчас произнести хоть слово было труднее, чем руками поднять "Экзекутор".  
— Вы... — наконец выговорил он еле слышно.

Его швырнуло об стену с такой силой, что некоторое время он не мог дышать. Потом осознал, что лежит в коридоре нагишом, что из задницы его течет, а двери каюты снова закрыты. В голове шумело, и сердце бухало где-то в горле  
Вэйн попытался снова открыть замок, но мысли путались, и казалось, что это упрямое собрание микросхем проще выжечь, чем заставить открыться. Наконец Вэйн сообразил, что Вейдер успел поменять код. Устало восхитился: есть ли хоть что-то, чего Вейдер не способен делать при помощи Силы?  
В этот раз у Вэйна ушло на замок почти десять стандарт-минут. Наконец дверь открылась, и он прохромал в каюту. Собрал свою одежду, валявшуюся на полу, сказал в сторону закрытой медитационной сферы:  
— Не стоило так делать. Если меня кто-то увидел, мне бы пришлось его убить. Вам не жаль своих подчиненных?  
В Силе он ощутил вспышку какого-то странного, недоброго веселья. Жестом заставил черный цветок снова раскрыться, прикрыв глаза, пережил волну запаха и света.  
Вейдер все еще был обнажен. Перед ним висела трехмерная проекция двигателя. Вэйн прищурился издали:  
— Проблема с перегревом? Вы не пробовали заменить сегмент...  
Вейдер хмыкнул и развернул проекцию к нему.

\---

**"Starship and Pilot", 16-й год Нового Порядка**

"Сегодня со стапелей верфей Куата сошла новая модель истребителя. TIE-Advanced, мощная машина, которая поступит на вооружение нашего флота в следующем году, поражает воображение своеми боевыми возможностями..."

\---

**Центр Империи, 17-й год Нового Порядка**

Вэйн чувствовал себя колодцем, за стенки которого пытаются уцепиться старческие руки. Стенки были гладкими, руки соскальзывали.

— Ты так похож на него, — прошептал Палпатин между судорожными вдохами.  
Вдохи становились все реже.  
— На тебя, — зло сказал Вэйн.  
Глаза в глаза. Будто смотришь на собственную старость, на собственную мерзость. Будто смотришь на свою смерть.  
— На него-о...  
Вэйн, вздрогнув, отошел к окну. Отчего-то казалось, что все должно было пройти легче. Ведь не отца он убивает — в самом-то деле. Да даже если бы и отца. Он убивает того, кто иначе устранит его самого. Это вопрос выживания.  
Но Вэйну было не по себе.

Его донор, его прототип умирал, цепляясь за подлокотники кресла. Или правильнее называть его троном?  
Любой пень становится троном, если на нем сидит Император. 

"Ты так похож на него..."  
— На кого? — вырвалось у Вэйна.  
Он не ждал ответа. Ничего не ждал, только смерти — той, которая, наконец, подведет черту, отсечет одну часть жизни от другой.  
Он не ждал ответа, но Палпатин ответил.  
— На Энакина, — выговорил он так тихо, что имя почти потерялось в шуме дыхания. — На Вейдера...  
И дыхание — тяжелое дыхание старого, отравленного человека — вдруг прекратилось.  
В первый миг Вэйну показалось почти жутким, что Палпатин умер с этим именем на устах. Во второй миг это же казалось удивительно правильным. Иначе и быть не могло.

Вэйн подошел, поправил руку Палпатина, в предсмертной судороге соскользнувшую с подлокотника.  
Теперь Империя будет жить. Только ради одного этого Палпатину, отравившему все своей безумной паранойей, следовало умереть.

Вэйн отвернулся к окну, заложил руки за спину — и вдруг понял, что это вейдеровская поза, что это он всегда стоит так перед смотровыми иллюминаторами на командном мостике — выпрямившись, сцепив руки за спиной.  
"Ты так похож на него..."  
Какая чушь. Только на одного человека он может быть похож — на того, чьей копией является. Все остальное — ложь и глупость.

За окнами царила ночь с мириадами огней, но края дальних небоскребов, ему казалось, посветлели. Над этой частью Центра Империи занимался рассвет.  
Вэйн пытался представить, вообразить, как Вейдер войдет в императорский кабинет и увидит своего мастера мертвым. Что Вейдер сделает? Поймет ли он, что императора убили?  
Поймет ли, кто убил?  
Что он сделает, когда поймет?

\---

**Форум голожурнала "Beings Holozine", 17-й год Нового Порядка**

"Ходят слухи, что он — сын Палпатина и Вейдера. Что думаете?"  
"Ты намекаешь, что главнокомандующий имперскими вооруженными силами — омега и родил предыдущему императору ребеночка? Какая прелесть!"  
"Бгг. За тобой уже выехали".  
"Говорят, что Палпатин был омегой".  
"Вот за тобой точно выехали".  
"Банта пууду".  
"Зачем за мной ехать, я ничего не нарушаю. Здесь же все совершеннолетние, от разговора на альфа-омега-тему никому не поплохеет".  
"Вейдер — точно не омега, вы чего".  
"Ты проверял?"  
"Больше-больше ржущих смайликов".  
"Больше смайликов для бога смайликов".  
"Выходит, это старик Палпатин родил Вейдеру наследничка, а вовсе не наоборот?"  
"И что тут смешного? Я считаю, что очень романтично".  
"Банта пууду".  
"Молодой Император похож на Вейдера больше, чем на Палпатина".  
"И он командовал флотом еще совсем недавно".  
"Он командовал, а Вейдер всегда сам ходит в бой".  
"Молодой Император не пилот".  
"Говорят, он ученый и инженер".  
"Может, он и правда сын Вейдера? Ростом он явно в него".  
"Император Палпатин сделал своим наследником сына Вейдера? Вот это действительно романтично!"

\---

**Центр Империи, 17-й год Нового Порядка  
"Imperial Center Today"**

"Одним из первых указов молодого Императора стала отмена запрета альфа-омега-пропаганды. Оппозиция считает этот шаг проявлением слабости и попыткой задобрить негативно настроенное население, процент которого, впрочем, невелик.  
Но, возможно, дело совсем в другом. Возможно, молодой Император считает граждан Империи достаточно цивилизованными, чтобы не обеспечивать их пристойное поведение в законодательном порядке. Только время покажет, ошибся ли Император в нас..."

 

\---

**Частный форум "A Call to Reason", 17-й год Нового Порядка**

"Вы и впрямь считаете, что он чем-то отличается от Палпатина? Он отменил этот закон, чтобы улучшить свой имидж, и только. Нельзя же быть настолько наивными!"  
"Не нужно так горячиться. В вашем высказывании есть смысл. Отменить закон, который, по сути, ни на что не влияет, — это неплохой ход. Император хочет показать, что не станет продолжать политику Палпатина, но показывать и делать — это не одно и то же…"

\---

**Частный форум "A Call to Reason", 17-й год Нового Порядка**

"Ведутся профилактические работы".


End file.
